Claire Bonner
Backround Claire is the primary love interest of Hal Branston in the Disney Movie Snow Day. History In Snow Day Claire’s first appearance in the film is at the school in the pool area as she is seen diving off the diving board as Hal and his friends are watching her from a distance. However when Hal accedntly falls into the pool and sinks to the bottom he notices an ankle bracelet that he realizes belongs to Claire who is completly unaware that it’s lost. Later that day as Hal is wondering how to return it to her as her boyfriend Chuck Wheeler pulls up. She soon becomes annoyed by his bragging and constant pressure about their relationship and tells him that she’s not his woman anymore and storms off indicating she broke up with him. Later on in the evening Claire is seen at a local diner socializing with her friends. While Hal and his friends are seen on the other end of the diner. Despite what his friends say about her not even knowing he exists on the social radar and the chances of her actually taking interest in him being slim, Hal believes it’s destiny that he found her ankle braclet and sees this as an oppurtuinity to get her to notice him by returning it to her. However he stops himself at the last second seeing he’s only a few feet away from her and she doesn’t even acknowledge him and he decides to wait for the right moment to give it back to her. The next day seeing as it’s a snow day Claire is seen in her house brushing her teeth and getting dressed given the news that she is now single she opens her curtains to find a mob of several guys with signs and gifts for her admitting their love for her. She is immediately creeped out by them and closes the curtains and continues her morning routine. Hal and his best friend Lane show up noticing the stalkers and soon see her ex-boyfriend Chuck zoom in with his friend on snowmobiles scaring off the compitition of guys warning them to leave or he’ll beat them up. He then begs Claire for forgiveness from outside and she tells I’m she can’t hear him as she purposely turns up the volume on her TV. Lane and Hal witness this and she notes that at least Claire watches his dads news channel, and Hal formulates a plan and leaves heading for his dads broadcasting location. Afterwords at the snow hill where the weatherman Tom is seen falling down it. As the camera man heads down to help unaware that he forgot the camera was still broadcasting live, Hal shows up and grabs the microphone and puts himself on the screen. While back at Claire’s house she notices the Hal on the screen talking directly to her which grabs her attention as he lists off all the details about her and her favorite hobbies and foods and ending saying that anything can happen on a snow day. Claire is shown to be impressed by his guts and smiles to herself momentarily. Later she goes to the ice skateing rink where Chuck once again shows up, but Claire is still thinking about Hal and how he actually knows her better than Chuck does and decides to test his knowledge about her features and interests which he spectacularly fails. Hal once again shows up and pays the man in the music booth to play a song for Claire who notices Hal‘s presence and smiles at him while Chuck threatens to beat him up. Soon afterwords Claire meets up with her popular friends at the diner again where she tells them about she likes Hal’s determination and guts. Her friends immediately tell her that she could be risking her social status she dissuades it saying that she actually thinks Hal‘s cute. Lane soon interrupts the conversation relaying a message to Claire that Hal has something to show her and she’s here to get her. After thinking for a moment Claire decides to go with Lane and give Hal a chance despite the warning from her friends about what Chuck is going to think of this, she tells them that Chuck doesn‘t think about her or anything. Upon arriving at the snow covered football field Claire and Lane stand in the bleachers to see a giant snow outline of a whale made by Hal and asks why he made it for her and he responds simply because it’s her favorite animal, but only to find out that her favorite animal is a Zebra. Hal is shocked at this and becomes fearful to this drawback as he becomes confused, and asks her why she has a whale symbol on her ankle bracelet. Claire then becomes confused as to how he got her ankle bracelet, and Chuck once again shows up and tells Hal he‘s gonna kill him and snatches the bracelet from him revealing how he got it for Claire at their trip to sea world based off of a famous killer whale she saw and Hal takes one of the snowmobiles and rides off as Chuck and the others chase him. After the events of the chase and Hal escapes he then heads to the school swimming pool where Claire is seen diving alone. Wondering how he knew she’d be here he tells her that he just knew she couldn’t resist a day without diving. She then becomes very flattered by his attempts to impress her and invites him up on the high dive with her. They both sit on the edge of the board and talk Claire then tells him that anything can happen on a snow day and asks him if her falling for him was the ’anything‘ he was think of. Showing he was successful they both share a passionate kiss. Hal then tells her this moment is the thing he’s ever hoped for but admits that he knows it’s not the ‘anything‘ that is suppose to happen. Realizing his stupidity of not seeing the true love of his as he refers to Lane who also kissed him before coming to see Claire. She then tells him that he knows now what he has to do Hal agrees as she becomes intrested in being good friends with him instead. Category:Female Love Interest Category:Disney Love Interest Category:Protagonist's Love Interest Category:Possible Romance Category:Humans